runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Deep living rock caverns
The Deep Living Rock Caverns are a members-only area that can be accessed by climbing down the ladder at the top of the Living Rock Caverns, but the ladder is surrounded by a thick piece of metal rock, which can only be mined down by players with a Mining level of 80+. Once the metal rock has been mined down, it instantly appears blocking the ladder for any other players, so a requirement for entering the area is a mining level of 80. To get to the first floor of the Living rock caverns, players must enter the caverns from the north of the Dwarven Mine under Falador and Ice Mountain, by climbing the rope attached to the crevice just south of the north-eastern entrance ladder and east from the Keldagrim Mine cart. The area is inhabited by dangerous monsters including the very powerful, Living rock wyverns (level 280). These monsters can't use dragonbreath like other dragons, but as a subsidy, can use a move called Rubblebreath. The move can damage a player up to 500+ lifepoints and is very accurate, but it can be blocked if a player is wielding a Dragonfire shield or a Supreme dragonfire shield (a normal antifire shield will not work). Features Mining Mining in the Living Rock Caverns requires levels 73, 80, 90, 100 and 105 for Living rock remains, concentrated gold rocks, Concentrated mithril rocks, Concentrated adamantite rocks and Concentrated rune rocks. The concentrated rocks are special rocks that can yield up to two ores at a time, and when wearing Varrock armour, can yield up to three ores at a time. Mining double ores provides double experience, like the extra ore using the Varrock armour. There are 3 concentrated gold rocks, 2 concentrated mithril rocks, 2 concentrated adamantite rocks and 1 concentrated rune rock within Living Rock Cavern. The concentrated ores run on a timer, not giving out a specific amount of ore but collapsing and reopening at random. Other "rocks" found in the cavern are the remains of the Living rock creatures. These are found directly after a kill. The remains are minable by other players after a one minute delay. The remains contain between 20 and 40 living minerals which can be traded, sold, or used for bait when fishing Rocktail. Players receive 25 mining experience for mining Living rock remains. Fishing The second floor of the caverns contains spots for fishing Cavefish and Rocktail, just as the first floor does, but it's a lot more dangerous to fish them here, because of the stronger monsters on the second floor, so most players fish them on the first floor. Cavefish Cavefish requires a fishing level of 85 and give 300 experience per catch using a fishing rod and fishing bait. Cavefish heals 200 life points each (up to your maximum life points) and give a +2 boost to either Attack, Strength, Defence, Ranged or Magic. Cavefish requires a Cooking level of 88 to cook for 214 experience. Rocktail Rocktail requires Fishing level of 90 and gives 380 experience per catch using a fishing rod and living minerals. Rocktail heals 230 life points and can heal up to 100 points higher than a player's maximum life points, making it among the best single-bite foods in the game. Rocktail requires a cooking level of 93 to cook for 225 experience. Eating the fish raw using the Bunyip's Swallow Whole scroll 'does not ' currently give the special bonuses. Monsters The caverns are home to the Living rock creatures. There are several Living rock warriors (level 180) and Living rock demons (level 240), both of whom use melee. The Living rock wyverns can only be attacked once they randomly appear, while a player is mining Living rock remains (just as with the Living rock patriarchs on the first floor). All of the Living Rock Creatures are aggressive and the whole cavern is a single way combat area. Once a living rock wyvern appears, it will instantly attack the player who mined the living rock remains using either range, magic or melee. The wyverns (as with all dragon type monsters) have the chance of dropping a draconic visage and the chances of receiving the drop are more common then most dragons, but finding the wyverns can be a struggle for players since they only appear randomly after a player is mining Living rock remains. Category:Mines and mining sites